Tis The Season
by Titanium White
Summary: Sookie was looking forward to a quiet, relaxing Christmas. It was just a shame her lusty boyfriend, hopeless brother, obsessive uncle, snarky friend and badly dressed neighbour stop that from happening. Nonetheless, she has a good time!
1. A Partridge In A Pear Tree

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. This is just something I wanted to write a little Christmas present to everyone on this site. Hope you enjoy reading it, I enjoyed writing something a little nicer and a lot less dark and angsty for a change.**

* * *

><p>I skirted between tables, listening in on parent and child alike anxiously going over last minute preparations. As usual for today, the tips I was getting were brilliant. That wasn't the only reason I did the Christmas Eve shift at Merlotte's every year, I loved the overall feel of it; all the beautiful decorations up, Sam singing "White Christmas" as he made up another round of hot chocolates or egg nog and the preoccupied glee of the children as they anticipated Santa coming down their chimney. But most of all I loved that everyone overdosed on good will (even Andy Bellefleur had wished me a merry Christmas). Of course every Whoville has a Grinch or two.<p>

"Turn that music down. Some of us want to hear ourselves think!" Maxine Fortenberry shouted at Sam, over "All I Want For Christmas Is You" escaping from the jukebox.

"It's Christmas Eve. The only day of the year when I'd say no that request." Sam shrugged and returned to pouring drinks; knowing a full blown argument would destroy the festive mood.

"But does the Lord really want us to be listening to this racket?"

"First of all Mariah Carey is not a racket." Kennedy appeared as if out of thin air and flanked Sam. She was a lady, but she didn't take crap, least of all of old cranks like Maxine. "Second of all, if you've got a problem I would suggest going elsewhere, ok? Because as far as I'm concerned this is the season of goodwill, and you sure won't be any if you keep this up sweetheart. "

Maxine tried to speak, but just babbled. She was terrified of Kennedy giving her "criminal" (and I use that term loosely because as far as I was concerned she was a hero) past. They both stood in a Mexican standoff until Maxine eventually dropped the money and waddled out. It was ok; her business wouldn't be missed now that since Victor had died and his bar was shut down, Merlotte's had picked up business again, which was lovely, especially since it was such a weight of Sam's shoulders.

"Jesus Kennedy, you're like Arnold-fucking-Schwarzenegger when you wanna be." Sam joked. I wondered if this was inspired by the fact that I had bought him the Terminator DVD boxset the Christmas before.

"I do try." Kennedy passed Sam some drinks orders while I waited for him to finish mine. "Say Sookie you still coming to the party tomorrow night?"

Sam had suggested in passing, that this Christmas day night (if that makes sense) a bunch of us got together in the bar for an informal party; not realising that we were all up for it. It was just close friends and lots of alcohol, which I could cope with. He planned for it to be a bit like a house party in a bar, so none of us waitresses were serving other people, we were gonna be partying along just like everyone else. I was looking forward to it.

"Yeah. Jason and Dermot and I had the bright idea to cook Christmas dinner this year, so if we haven't got food poisoning by then, we'll be there. You?" I asked.

"I might be a little late, since I'm having dinner my parents at the country club first, but it shouldn't drag on too long." Kennedy sighed; she had always struck me as a southern belle who wished she had just come from a regular family. "You still having dinner up Jannalyn's parents Sam?"

"Yeah. There good cooks by all accounts, so I'm looking forward to it." Sam tapped his stomach; no matter how paranoid he was when he found he had a 32 waist jeans didn't fit him anymore, he still loved his food.

The bar closed early, so I was home by four, so I got out of my uniform and shoved on some comfy jeans and a chunky sweater that Gran had knit me and curled on the couch with a hot chocolate watching "It's A Wonderful Life". Being the sentimental fool that I was, I cried at the happy ending just as I had every time I watched it.

"I'm home!" Dermot burst in, weighed down by shopping bags. I'd given him the pleasure of getting the last minute essentials which we needed. To say he was smiling would be an understatement; I thought his jaw was going to fall off! Holidays weren't a fae thing, so this was his first Christmas, and he was just as animated as any child the year their finally old enough to get the gist of Christmas, it was just this child was 6'2 and full of muscle.

"Shall we get started peeling the red cabbage first?" He'd read Martha Stewart's Christmas cookbook front to back in preparation, and considered himself a domestic god because of it.

"No sweetie, we got plenty of time to do that. I don't think it'll keep that long anyway. Why don't you start with the potatoes and carrots and I'll be there to join you just a minute."

"Right on it. I even went to every supermarket in town until I found the brand of goose fat to roast the potatoes in that Martha recommended." Dermot ran gleefully into the kitchen, leaving me with time to wrap the presents I had bought for other people before I went to join him.

I'd had to get more gifts than usual this year. A sweater for Sam since the one he wore now was covered in holes. I got Jason a Foo Fighters CD and a scarf. I decided to buy Tara jewellery over clothes since she was practically bursting out this late into her third trimester. I got Hunter some toy cars. Dermot I'd bought some cooking lessons, because I thought it would be nice to nurture his new hobby, besides it was nice to have someone else cook for me for a change. Amelia and I were building bridges since the whole "Alcide in my bed" incident so I'd bought her this hippie blouse. I also bought champagne for Kennedy, Andy and Halleigh and Hoyt and Holly; it was on offer (three for two) but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I even got my vampire BFF Pam some makeup from Mac!

I was pleased with how efficient my Christmas shopping had been this year. That was except for that one awkward person that was my boyfriend. I'd asked Eric since October what he wanted and his suggestions were few and far between. And the suggestions he did make were less than helpful to say the least. They ranged from socks to a pet llama called Fangtik! I mean he had absolutely everything. But I knew that he would be pleased with what I'd got him. It would be a welcome surprise to him to say the least.

I had hoped that he would have spent Christmas Eve with me, I mean Christmas sex was surely the best kind wasn't it? But I hadn't heard off him for almost a month (for "my safety" Pam told me) because the King had called him to Nevada so that they could discuss "business". I didn't have to be a Philadelphia lawyer to realise it was to do with killing Victor and Eric's impending arranged marriage to the Queen of Oklaholma and how Eric could get out of both of them! The only person Felipe allowed him to communicate with was Pam, and she rang me regularly and told me as much as she was allowed to say (which predictably, was very little), and it was apparently going in our favour, I didn't get how, but I doubted Pam would lie to me about it. I tried not to think about it much as a rule, and made it my mission not to think of it over Christmas, which was actually proving easier than expected!

Once I'd done brooding over my love and anticipating his return, I went to help Dermot in the kitchen. Amazingly he'd already done all of the cutting and peeling; the vegetables were roasting away and he was stirring homemade custard whilst leaving the turkey to defrost. I could say he was either champion chef, or had too much time on his hands. I went for the latter.

"Dermot why have you got a sleeping bag in the kitchen?"

"Because I want to be here tonight whilst the turkey is cooking to ensure it's cooked at gas mark 4 slowly to perfection just as Martha says."

Newsflash: My uncle had gone completely insane.

Oh well each to their own I suppose.

I acted as sous chef, doing the most menial of tasks which even then Dermot inspected to insure they were up to Martha's standards.

About half an hour later there was a knock at the door which I answered.

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. So... shit I forgot the rest of the song. Just let me come in Sis!" Jason shot inside and gave me the hugest hug in the world. Jason's girlfriend Michelle had gone to visit her parents, so Jason was staying over for the holidays.

"It's nice of you to finally show your face. How late are you? You're like a goddamn American Airlines flight!" I joked, nudging him in the ribs.

"Give a guy a break, I was getting ready." Jason threw his sports bag full of clothes onto the stairs and emptied another bag filled with presents under my little tree. I had become a fluent speaker of the hard to master language that was Jason Stackhouse. He had forgotten to get presents for people and so set out to get them last minute. God forbid what I would end up with, probably a frying pan. Maybe a George Foreman grill if I was lucky.

Jason and I went back to help Dermot, not that we did an awful lot. We just stalled around Dermot who now had it in his head he's the second coming of the culinary Jesus! Jason was trusted only with tasks even more menial than the ones I'd been assigned! But being the man he was, he carried on regardless.

Jason, like me, had always been a lover of Christmas; it was the only time he was allowed to sleep in my room, because we were both so excited we couldn't get to sleep otherwise. Even now he still had an advent calendar, this year he was proud to tell me he'd bought a Batman one!

Jason took whipped cream and began squirting it out into his mouth. Dermot snatched it off him with a horror I would only have assumed would be possible if you caught your teenage son watching animal porn.

"That's for the pumpkin pie tomorrow! Jesus. You two can go if you want. I'll call you if..."

We had already run back into the living room before Dermot had a chance to finish. Jason took the remote and skimmed through the channels.

"Hell yeah!" Jason jumped up in the air. "The Muppets Christmas Carol is on." This was me and Jason's favourite Christmas film without a doubt. We collapsed onto couch and watched the movie with egg nog and gingerbread men. This was as good as sex with Eric. Well almost. "Doesn't the really grumpy eagle remind you of Bill?" I laughed.

"And you gotta admit. Miss Piggy is a dead ringer for Pam."

We soon had compared most of the Muppets to people we knew. Alcide was Animal. Eric was The Swedish Chef. And Jason was desperate to be Kermit.

The phone rang. I answered it.

"Si-lenn-t night. Ho-oooolly night. All is calm. All is..."

"Not you too Pam." I sighed; it seemed the unofficial greeting at Christmas time was just sing the opening of a Christmas song to someone.

"Oh please human female friend. Did I ever tell you I was one of the original Supremes?"

"Really? How did that end up?"

"They kicked me out because Diana Ross and I never saw eye to eye." Pam sighed.

"Did you have something important to tell me?" I asked.

"Isn't this what friends do? My horoscope today told me to make more of an effort communicating with those I hold dear."

"I'm flattered. What's the news on Eric?"

"Must all our phone conversations be about him? Can't we talk about climate change or the global economic crisis or maybe even the latest series of American Idol? That Jennifer Lopez is quite a sexual woman isn't she..."

"I just wanna know where when he'll come back. He is coming back right?"

"Don't be silly. Of course he is. Don't worry he'll be back to ravage you until you can't stand as soon as he can." Pam sounded like a really bad Mills and Boon author.

"Very funny but..."

"You want to unwrap him under the Christmas tree. You want him to stick his candy cane in you Santa's grotto. You want him to baste your turkey. You want to stick some coal in his stocking..."

"Pam. Less of the Christmas themed innuendos please."

"In-_your_-endos!" Did I say really bad? I meant awful. So awful that it makes Stephanie Meyer look like queen of prose.

"You gonna come up tomorrow night? I got your present here for you." I said, moving the topic away from my sex life.

"Lovely. We can have a present swapping visit. I'll bring the champagne. Moet obviously. Only the best for my favourite human female friend with telepathy." There was a knock at the door.

"Gotta go now Pam. See you."

"Love ya girl!" Pam said in the most sugary voice imaginable.

I slammed the phone down and went to the door, leaving Jason to watch the Muppets. Not that he minded.

I was hoping that it was Eric the other side of the door, ready to take me right on the spot. But it was Bill; standing there with a wrapped present in his hands; wearing an ugly maroon wooly sweater with Rudolph stitched onto it. He smiled at me and asked to be invited in. I obliged and we stood in the hallway, not knowing whether I should take him in the living room with Jason and interrupt his viewing of a modern day Christmas classic, or into the kitchen and risk angering Wolfgang Puck! Well either was better than standing awkwardly in the hallway with my former lover. Did I mention he was wearing a Rudolph sweater?

"This is... um... for you." He passed me the present, I felt it; it was squishy so I assumed it was some item of clothing.

"Thank you... It's lovely really... Did you pick it yourself?" I asked, trying to look away from that awful maroon Rudolph sweater.

"Kind of. Pam recommended it to me, but I picked it out myself." Bill smiled proudly.

"Well done you."

"Ok."

Jesus Christ. I prayed the floor would swallow me up and take me out of this discomforting situation. I just wish he took that stupid Rudolph sweater off, maybe then he would be less awkward.

"I got you a present. I'll get it for you now." I lied.

"Oh that's really nice of you. You're the first person since I became a vampire to ever give me a present." He said. Well I'm not surprised if you wear sweaters with Rudolph on them.

"Oh shit I left it at work I'll be back in ten, bye." I snatched my car keys from the table and ran outside.

"Should I stay here?" Bill shouted out.

"Make yourself at home." I called back.

I hated that I was so nice sometimes. Amelia would've just said "That's a lovely present but I haven't got you one," or maybe just "Why don't you get your kit off and lie in my roommates bed?" Don't be bitter Sookie, Gran wouldn't like it. That's who I was doing this for. Gran. She would be the woman who would go out an hour before the shops close on Christmas Eve to get a present for someone who she forgot to buy for who got her something.

Between my absent boyfriend, hopeless brother, snarky vampire buddy, obsessive uncle and badly dressed neighbour, Christmas Eve was more stressful than I ever imagined it would be. And it actually was going to get crazier!

I was going to need a few Christmas miracles to get through this in one piece. And brandy. Lots and lots of brandy. No. Make that industrial strength ethanol.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I'll put the next section which leads up to the ending tomorrow; keep reading if you want to see Hungry Hungry Hippos, drunk Jason, a little helping of angst, a lot of festive warmth and a visit from Santa and his Elves :)<strong>

**I usually get a beta-reader to look over my stories, but since I only wrote this yesterday, I didn't want to bother my beta-reader over Christmas time, and didn't want to wait until after Christmas because the whole novelty of it being set at Christmas time would be pretty depressing. Anyway I don't think there's many errors, but feel free to pick up on any you see.**

**I'll take this opportunity to wish a wonderful Christmas and a very productive and joyous new year ;)**


	2. Turtle Doves

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't post the chapter yesterday like I promised, but it is that time of year when things come out of nowhere and keep you busy, like they did for me last night. Here it is now. There is defintley going to be 3 parts to this story since it's ended up longer than I thought, so here's chapter 2 now. Hope you like it guys.**

* * *

><p>The only store that was open at this time was Wal-Mart, which didn't surprise me since, giving their track record; I assumed they'd still be open throughout the apocalypse.<p>

I parked up, ran across the parking lot and into the store, not bothering to a shopping basket. Like I expected the shop was chaotic. I struggled to ignore the onslaught of thoughts which flooded into my mind, most of which were of people close to a catatonic breakdown out that the shop was all out of cranberry sauce (Dermot had made ours in November). I sighed with relief one I had realised that the majority of people were concentrated around the food section, which was where I didn't need to go, unless in my desperation I had to get Bill that True Blood flavour Ben & Jerry's.

I briefly considered getting him something to wear, but then remembered how impossible it was to buy clothes for someone whose wardrobe consisted solely of polo shirts and khakis, so I went to the limited book section, scanning around to see if between the mountains of chick lit and abuse memoirs if there was anything Bill would actually read... Charles Dickens? No he probably read it when it was first released... Oprah's autobiography... No, he seemed like more of an Ellen fan... Twilight? No, no matter how tempting that was, I didn't even want Bill to suffer that much.

I finally decided on getting him that new really huge Stephen King novel. I think he told me before he liked The Shining, or was that Alcide? Never mind, it was better than everything else I could see here. I then went to the CD aisle and bought him the greatest works of Tchaikovsky (Bill loved his classical music) on top of that since I was pretty sure he that whatever he had got me, it was probably more expensive than a 900 page paperback.

I then made my way over to the checkout, veering between anxious husbands buying their wife gifts and unenthusiastic staff wearing elf hats who thought that they were going to drink bleach if they heard "Santa Baby" playing over the speakers one more time.

I waited in the ridiculously long line, getting out my purse ready, before realising that I probably wouldn't be getting served for at least a quarter of an hour! I spent that time replying to merry Christmas texts on my cell phone and ringing Amelia to wish her a merry Christmas, she was out so I left a message. Once I'd hung up, the guy in front of me turned around as if he'd recognised my voice. It was Terry Bellefleur.

"Hi Terry. You forgot presents for someone too huh?" I chuckled, I had a lot of time for Terry, particularly since he'd done so much for me and been through so much himself.

"No. I-I was watching ESPN when I realised the old girl and her clan didn't have any food." He held up can of dog food; I remembered he had a Catahoula called Annie who'd had a few pups recently.

I noticed that even talking to me, his eyes darted around his sockets as if he was subconsciously scanning for any guerrillas lurking behind a corner. I knew it sounded stupid, but of all the people in Bon Temps, I felt that we probably understood the other's plight more than anyone else – we'd faced unimaginable trauma and were used to being alone because of how it left us. People saw us as town oddities, not that I cared personally because I had friends and some family and a boyfriend but Terry just had his cousins Portia and Andy, which might have actually been worse than having no one.

"You looking forward to tomorrow?" He smiled lopsidedly, as if it was an afterthought.

"Can't wait. Jason is staying over and my cousin Dermot is cooking for us." I said, realising that neither I nor Jason could take credit for cooking the dinner since Dermot had done all short of making sweet love to the turkey on the kitchen worktop, although if I'm sure if I didn't get back for a while... "What about you? Are you gonna see Portia and Andy?"

"No, there both going up their in-laws this year. Can't blame them I suppose, I don't think they wanted to be altogether since it was our first Christmas without Grandma."

"You aren't spending Christmas on your own?"

"Well..." His jaw sank. He gulped and struggled to regain himself. "Yeah." He looked at the floor, embarrassed that he couldn't hide his pain like he usually could. "But its fine, I got the dog and the new pups to keep me busy." He gulped again, trying to rebuild his barriers.

At this moment, I realised for the first time in a while that however bad I thought my life was, there was at least one person in Bon Temps who had it harder. I held back the slightest urge to burst into tears and just hug him until the cows came home.

"Come up mine for dinner tomorrow." I suggested. Gran had always taught me that generosity was the greatest virtue, and it seemed particularly poignant this time of year, especially since unbeknownst to me, that until recently Terry had been protecting me on the orders of Eric and my great grandfather.

"Oh n-no I couldn't. The buses won't be running... And I wouldn't wanna leave Annie and the pups too long."

"Stay up tonight. I'll give you a lift back home to get your stuff now. Bring the dogs up, heck I love dogs." I replied, however much Terry was usually happy to be a loner, I could tell without even reading his mind that he didn't want to be alone at Christmas.

"I-I couldn't do that. I don't wanna put you out of your way." I had never read his mind and never planned on it; but from the way his voice faltered I assumed he was half coming over to my way of thinking.

"I wouldn't forgive you or myself if you don't accept my invitation." I said, swapping from good Sookie to bad Sookie since there was no one besides me to do good-cop-bad-cop properly.

"I just don't wanna be a... burden." His voice was full of a pain flowing just below the surface.

"You're not Terry. Please do this. For me." Good Sookie was back.

"Ok then. But I'll find a way to make it up to you." Terry smiled, but this time it was organic. I couldn't help but smile back myself.

We both paid and drove to Terry's. He lived in a trailer slap bang in the middle of about three acres of wood. That usually suited Terry, he preferred being by himself after all he'd been through, choosing to stay an arms distance from the society that had so monumentally screwed his life up (I imagined I might've done the same by now if I didn't have Gran's house), but I don't think anyone can realistically say they'd enjoy spending Christmas alone, even remotely.

"Come in." He said as he walked up the steps to his trailer.

I followed him, realising that I'd only gone inside once before. The trailer was small. Again that suited him; he didn't seem the type who would've wanted to spend hours cleaning; there was a living/dining area with a kitchen attached in the corner all and bedroom and bathroom through doors either end of the trailer. There were no decorations up.

"Help yourself to a drink, I won't be a minute." Terry walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

I went over to his fridge and poured myself some orange juice; that was the only drink he kept in the fridge – not really much else he could have since I read that alcohol and caffeine were off limits for most PTSD sufferers.

I drank the juice whilst sitting on the tiny kitchen worktop. I guess you don't need much space if you only cook for one. I then found myself pacing around the trailer (I could get from one side to the other in eleven steps), noticing a picture frame resting on a coffee table with face against the wall. I picked it up to turn it the right way around, looking at it as I did so.

It was Terry. He must have been about nineteen and he was handsome; tall, athletically built; he had been a track star in high school, big blue eyes, thick dark hair and a rigid but still slightly mischievous smile on his face. He was in army uniform. It must have been right before he was deployed to Vietnam. I found myself starting to cry quietly, at the unfairness of it all, how this lively, strapping young man was crushed by a war he didn't have any say in, and for lack of a better term, wasn't even that necessary in the first place. I continued to cry once I realised that he couldn't throw it away, because however much he couldn't bear to remember the past, to throw the memories of how he had been before he left for Vietnam would have been getting rid of the last remnants of what he assumed was his chance of a happy life.

I left the picture as I had found it and waited until Terry returned from his room with a small backpack.

Annie; who was a gorgeous blend of shades of red, brown; was curled up in her basket besides the couch; with four pups nestled into her, but she hopped out and ran towards Terry with the unreservedness that only a loving dog could as soon as he called her name in a sweet, fatherly voice. He stroked her back gently and she loved it. He then told her to make a fuss of me, which she did when Terry took the puppies into his arms one by one, holding each as if they were china, and placed them in a box which we carried to the car, followed eagerly by Annie.

"Sookie..." Terry said on the drive back to my house.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to be put off driving by Annie's fidgeting in the back.

"I just wanted to thank you for all this."

"It's nothing really."

By the time we got back it was just past eight. I told Terry to put the dogs in the garage for the time being and go into the living room, when I went straight into my room and wrapped Bill's presents. I then took the gift tag off Jason's scarf which I had already wrapped and planned on giving it to Terry instead so that he didn't feel left out tomorrow morning. Jason was a dick at times, but he would understand that, besides I could buy Jason another scarf or even two in the after Christmas sales.

Once I'd done that I went back into the hallway to find Terry waiting on the stairs.

"Terry, I said you should go in to see my brother."

"I just didn't wanna intrude without you explaining this to him first."

"For the last time, you're not intruding, you're a guest. Jason doesn't bite, he likes you. Besides he's grown up a lot recently."

As I opened my living room door I realised how wrong my last statement was. Jason and Bill were playing Hungry Hungry Hippos on my living room floor and getting far too engrossed in it.

"Fuck you Homer Hippo eat faster!" Jason shouted, bashing the button down as his beloved green hippo swallowed the marbles.

"Haha." Bill laughed. He still had on that awful maroon Rudolph sweater. "Henry Hippo is kicking your ass." He was the orange hippo. I found it quite sad that they actually remembered the hippos' individual names. "I think I've won... again." Bill smiled, looking surprisingly un-vampirish as they both counted how many marbles their hippo had swallowed. "Suck on that, kid! Beat you again." Bill slapped Jason on the back.

I actually found it amazing that these two had bonded more after about fifty seven games of Hungry Hungry Hippos than Jason had with any of my boyfriends ever.

"Maybe if you guys left hippo-land every once in a while you'd get laid more." I said, finally gaining their attention.

"You're just jealous that we're better than you." Jason said like a bratty five year old, I half expected him to pull his tongue out at me. I hoped he was joking. Then again he did revert to a competitive eleven year old whenever we played board games.

"We'll see." I said. Before I proceeded be thrash Bill, Terry and Jason five times in a row at the game. Like the typical men they were, they gave up, I guess being beaten by a girl was embarrassing and being demolished by one was even worse.

After that Jason and I went into the kitchen to check on Dermot and get everyone drinks, leaving Bill and Terry talking about the New Orleans Saints.

"Did you get Terry back here so Bill could suck him dry? I know it's hard to buy presents Christmas Eve but did you have to stoop that low?" Jason said once we were out of their earshot, more than half joking but with a sharp edge.

"He's got no one to spend Christmas with, I couldn't just leave him alone."

"You can't just go around adopting people Sook, you're not Madonna for Christ sake." I was actually mortified for a split second at how harsh Jason was being.

"Well you didn't seem too bothered when he came in first of all. Oh wait that's because you were to bust losing an aged three and over board game to Bill, to even notice he was there."

"I noticed. But what was I gonna say? 'Fuck off back to Vietnam and stay there this time?'"

"Wow you have actually reached a new level of complete dickishness. And I thought that was impossible."

I opened the door to the kitchen and nearly slammed it shut on Jason's face.

"I'm not dickish Sookie. I just expected to spend Christmas as a family, not with a third wheel I barely know."

"Explain this to me please." Dermot asked, not looking up from his Martha Stewart bible whilst he checked that all had gone to according to the rigid time schedule so far.

"Sookie invited Terry Bellefleur over for the night and dinner tomorrow." Jason replied.

"Good heavens no. I don't want him PTSD-ing all over my food whilst I'm preparing it." Dermot didn't just look like Jason, he could be dick like him too.

"First of all you can't catch PTSD. Second of all, it's fucking Christmas people. It's the time of good will. And last of all, do you remember when Terry saved my life that time? If it wasn't for him, Sandra Pelt would've killed me." I said, thinking that I should've been a lawyer.

"I admit I was wrong." Dermot said; although his face was buried in a cookbook, I knew he meant it because he didn't sarcasm. I was pretty sure he had realised that it was his own father, my great grandfather Niall who had asked Terry to protect me in the first place!

"Don't Dermot. If Eric was here she wouldn't have even invited him over." Jason shot out. That stung, but I felt relief once I read Jason's mind; he knew he was in the wrong, and was already feeling bad about what he was saying. So I went in for the kill.

"Think what Gran would've wanted." I said, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry. I was out of order then. I actually feel sick at what I said. I didn't mean I swear. You're right I guess I was dick."

"You were right at one thing; I probably wouldn't have invited him over if Eric was here." I had to give credit when it was due; Jason was man enough to admit he was wrong, so I had to be too. "That's the lesson though. I think we need to take the time to help others, because it straightens our priorities. I know it's tempting, but we can't turn a blind eye because it might seem like an easier thing to do. What else I've learnt tonight, is how much Terry has done for us and asked for nothing in return. Don't apologise to me boys. Make this up to him."

The three of us remained quiet for a moment, thinking about what we had just said. Dermot even put down the cookery book! This was my first full on "Hallelujah!" moment in a very long time.

"Come on all we're the only family we've got in this dimension." I said, purposefully ignoring Claude, since I was still unsure of intentions and he hadn't spoken to the three of us since I kicked him out.

"Do I feel a group hug coming along?" Jason winked. And so we had a super group hug. "Now let's get back to Bill and Terry, there's no telling what they're doing in there."

We made up our respective drinks; egg nog for Jason, Dermot and I, True Blood for Bill and juice for Terry and walked back into the living room.

"If they are fornicating on my carpet, I will make them clean it with toothbrushes." I joked.

Much to my relief Bill and Terry were playing poker and not a sexual variant either. But much to my dismay Bill still had that awful maroon Rudolph sweater on!

Since none of us wanted to explain the rules of any card game to Dermot, we moved onto playing Truth or Dare. And true be told, they were some pretty embarrassing truths and dares:

Bill made me say who was better in bed out of him, Eric and Quinn: it went 1st: Eric, 2nd: Bill and 3rd Quinn.

I dared Terry to make out with Jason. And they did it, for longer than I assume they would have, which worried me slightly.

Terry dared Dermot drink a whole glass of hot sauce. Dermot did it without puking. Somehow.

Dermot dared Jason to squirt lemon juice in his eye; needless to say Jason was dumb enough to do it and screamed for about five minutes because of it.

Jason dared Bill to have his leg waxed. He was nearly in tears when it was done.

The hours flew past. I didn't know when was the last time I laughed as long for as long or as hard as I did that night. I think all the egg nog might have contributed a little because Dermot, Jason and I were feeling the effects of it by the time we called it quits on Truth or Dare. Bill and Terry were just high on life. I had never heard Terry laugh, until tonight, now he was making up for all that time!

"I just realised how much of a whore I am." I said out of nowhere.

"It took you this long?" Jason joked; I threw a pillow at him.

"No because I'm spending my Christmas Eve in a house with four guys and my lonesome."

"I don't call that whorish. I would call it blessed. I mean you're in a room with four handsome men."

"I'm bored let's play Trivial Pursuit." Bill said, similarly out of nowhere.

"It's 3am." I replied.

"You're point being?"

"I wonder if Santa pays the elves minimum wage?" Terry quipped in.

"Don't be stupid Terry; they'd strike if he did. I heard that bastard tooth fairy does though." Jason added.

This conversation was becoming more of a whiplash of randomness by the second, which assured me that it was time for bed.

"I'm gonna get some sleep .

"Lightweight." Bill said.

"We're human remember? If we don't get any sleep now we'll be asleep all of tomorrow and in the process ruin Dermot's lovely dinner." I said, before hugging and kissing everyone (even Bill!) good night.

I staggered into my bedroom, threw on a nightgown, turned the lights off and climbed into bed. Within ten minutes I could hear Jason and Dermot saying their good nights. Within another ten minutes there was a knock at my bedroom door, I told them to come in. It was Jason.

Much to my relief he was wearing a white vest and black pyjama pants; Jason had such a deep dislike of pyjamas that he never usually wore them, so I was glad he had the decency to wear them whilst staying up my house; to walk around at least.

"You awake?" Jason asked.

"I just told you to come in? What do you think?"

"Can I come in with you? I just remembered its Christmas Eve and I can't get to sleep." Well technically since it had past midnight it was already Christmas day, but I knew what he meant.

"I know we're from the south but this is ridiculous." I joked. "Of course. It's Just like when we were kids." I shuffled over, giving Jason room to lie next to me.

"Sook... I'm glad we've stayed close."

"Me too. Merry Christmas Jase."

"Merry Christmas Sook."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked it. The final part will be on in a day or two.<strong>

**"Whiplash of randomness" was inspired by a comment a reviewer left on another story of mine. And Dermot's line about Terry PTSD-ing over the food was inspired by a similar line of Lafayette's on the first series of True Blood.**

****Also I forgot to say in my last chapter; a special merry Christmas to my beta-reader BathshebaRocks.****


	3. French Eggs

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. So here it is, the final chapter! Merry Christmas to you all.**

* * *

><p>I woke up from an excited, alcohol tinted sleep, with barely a hangover, which was miraculous. I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Jason who was snoring next to me and checked my bedside clock. It was 6am, but still dark; the others wouldn't have appreciated it if I woke them up now, but at the same time I couldn't get back to sleep straight away.<p>

I crept into the living room, expecting to see Terry asleep on the couch. He wasn't.

My heart sank, until I realised that the porch door was open. I went out there to find Terry sitting on the swing in shorts and a t-shirt covered by a hoodie, Annie sat attentively below him; the puppies circled her.

"I like the cold." Terry said as he carried on staring out at the garden. His voice was hoarse.

The cold was intense, even the gentlest breath became a cool smoke; the grass was encrusted with a layer of white ice. Terry shivered, his legs covered in goose bumps. And scars.

"Me too, until someone catches pneumonia." I replied.

"I've survived worse. I just find it keeps me awake when I can't sleep." I'd overheard in both his cousin's thoughts that Terry suffered from crippling insomnia, he was lucky to get four hours a night. "Take a seat." Terry edged over on the swing, signalling for me to sit down, I obliged. Annie sprung up on her hind legs and placed her paws on my torso. "That means she likes you."

"Can I hold one of the puppies?" I asked. Terry gently placed one onto my lap. Its coat was warm and glossy; he fidgeted a little at first, but became putty in my hand once I tickled behind his ears.

"Take this." Terry took off his hoodie and passed it to me.

"No Terry, you keep it. It's freezing." I handed it back to him, but he handed it back to me.

"It's the least I can do." He insisted. I accepted his chivalry. I found it ironic that he was the first man who'd ever given me his coat; given that there wasn't such an age gap and that I hadn't gotten entangled in the supernatural world, I could have imagined myself with Terry Bellefleur.

"I'll be back now." I got up, went into the living room and took his present from under the tree, realising he could do with it now. I sat back besides him. "This is for you Terry, from me. Merry Christmas" I passed him the wrapped bundle.

Silence. He burst into tears, through the darkness I could see the silhouette of his wide shoulders bouncing up and down, followed by uncontrollable shivering through the rest of his body which caused the swing to shake from side to side. I wanted to cry along, but I had to stay strong. "Oh shit..." He tried to carry on, but his words were lost under a manic gasp for breath. "Thank you... There's nothing else I can say, just... Thank you... For every billion bastards on this world, there's someone like you to make up for them. I just can't see how I deserve this?" Terry firmly clasped my hand, dwarfing it with his own. I moved in for a hug, feeling the teardrops gliding down his cheek and onto mine as we did so.

"You deserve all of it Terry. If you don't, no one does."

He slid into my arms; I cradled him protectively, slowly feeling as his heartbeat pacified and breathing quietened. He pushed himself upwards and ripped open the present.

"I love them." He laughed, wrapping the scarf around him and sliding the hat on. "How do I look?"

"I can't see in this light, but I bet it looks great." I said as he put the gloves on.

"You can have him." Terry said, looking down at the docile dog nestled on my lap. "It's the least I can do."

"I'll pay you for him."

"I won't take it. It's the least I can do."

I considered getting into an argument with him about this, but at the end of the day, he wanted to repay me and I had to accept it because I knew he just wanted to thank me because he didn't want to think that he was leaching off me, which wasn't true at all.

"Thank you. He's gorgeous. I'll take him, on one condition. You get to name him." I said.

"Is Hawk ok?"

"Yeah. Hawk it is then." The more I thought of it, the more I liked the idea of having a dog; it was good company, would give me an excuse to exercise and he would grow up to be a great guard dog.

We stayed on the swing talking about Christmas when we were kids until both of us began a flurry of yawns and went back to bed. I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk, staggering over Dermot's sleeping body snuggled up in his sleeping bag with his head in line with the oven. After I drank it and washed up after myself, I noticed that dawn was coming soon, so it would be a good idea to get a few more hours sleep so that I wouldn't be a zombie by tomorrow night.

I looked into the living room on my way back, pleased to find Terry flat out on the couch.

I then walked back into my own room and crawled back into bed, relieved to discover that Jason had stopped snoring. I put my head on the pillow and crashed back to sleep.

I woke next at ten am, Jason wasn't next to me. I went out into the kitchen to find both Terry and Dermot making bagels and juice for breakfast. They were playing the radio as they did so, the Jackson 5's "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" blared out of it.

"It's Christmas!" I shouted and bounced with glee.

"Dinner is perfect!" Dermot shouted back. Terry looked at me and smirked, there was a little bit of snarkiness that hadn't shown itself before.

"Awesome. Where's Jason?" I asked.

"There was a note on the worktop saying he'd gone out and would be back ASAP." Terry said, handing me a cup of coffee.

We sat at the table, trying to recover are senses from the night before. Dermot was wide eyed like some little kid, although unlike like some little kid, this excitement was more to do with serving the dinner he had lovingly slaved over than receiving gifts!

"I wonder where he's gone." Terry asked; his face with a heavier orange glow than usual.

"What I've learnt being his sister is that it's Jason. Expect the unexpected." I replied.

Within the hour the front door slammed open, Jason stood there in a Santa hat with paper bags crammed full.

"Ho-Ho-Ho. Merry Christmas!" Jason sounded more like a saxophone than Santa, but I admired his effort. "What are you waiting for? Lets open some presents. I got more egg nog." He said, shaking the bags as he galloped into the living room.

By the time we reached the living room door he was already taking presents out from under the tree.

I won't bore you with a list of every single gift we received, but all were nice. The highlights were; Sam bought me a new dress (I was concerned as to how he knew my size) with a word of the day calendar stuck to it! It brought a tear to my eye that he thought of that, it was always Arlene who got me one for Christmas and since she was a jail bird now because of me, I was pretty certain I was off her Christmas gifting list.

Dermot was shocked that I got him cooking lessons, since he considered he already was an encyclopaedia of culinary excellence. Dermot got me Tinkerbell on DVD, apparently so he could talk me through it and demolish some fairy stereotypes which I would've assumed were true.

Terry and I showed off Hawk to Jason, who like I expected took to him like an adopted son; Jason always had a connection with dogs; I assumed it stemmed from their similar IQs. Jason actually got me those tan boots from Nine West which I wanted. My shock soon subsided since I read his mind and realised that he had got Michelle to pick them for him. That's men for you.

My shock was restored once Jason pulled out a present from under the tree which I didn't recognised and passed it to Terry.

"Merry Christmas buddy." Jason said. Terry's bottom lip slid downwards, my heart started to sink, but ricocheted back up when I realised he wasn't doing a repeat of what he did when he received my present, instead he stretched into a smile. At once it returned me to the hidden picture on his coffee table, the smile finally matched. The old Terry had come back.

He unwrapped it, it was a woollen sweater, but Terry looked at it as though it was woven in gold. I read Jason's mind again; he went out at seven in the morning looking round for any store that would be open, eventually going to see my best friend Tara; she had some new stock which she had forgot to take to her store before closing for Christmas, so he bought the sweater off her, refusing to accept it for free. I was proud of Jason, it was a really nice thing for him to do.

"Thank you. Thank you." Terry said. "What do you want in return? You name it."

"No really Terry, I didn't give to receive."

And so Jason followed the exact same pattern that Terry and I had last night. It ended with Jason accepting Terry's hunting rifle; Sam told me he had kept in a box since returning from Vietnam and had never used it since.

This Christmas would become therapeutic for Terry, just as it had become symbolic for Jason and I.

Once we finished presents, Dermot refused our assistance in the kitchen and left us to watch Christmas specials until he decreed like some royal messenger that dinner was served.

I had to give it to him, it was the tastiest Christmas dinner I had ever tasted; piles of vegetables and roast potatoes, dollops of cranberry sauce, a massive slice of turkey roast to perfection filled with crispy but soft stuffing with all the trimmings scattered around it and a light gravy that was still rich in flavour. Needless to say there wasn't much conversation over dinner; I struggled my way through the last quarter of the plate, stuffed and yet adamant that it was too nice to leave, Jason seemed to be orgasming over the food, and Hurricane Terry demolished it with pleasure. Dermot on the other hand seemed to enjoy watching us eat the dinner he'd made more than eating his own!

After dinner we played the five finger game. You know the one when you all put up five fingers and go around in a circle saying something that you have never done, and if you have done it you put your finger down. Jason and I promised to forget anything which we found out about the other which was beyond the normal sibling bond once the game had finished. Some of the most eye-opening statements were as follows:

Me: "I have never been arrested." (I was the only one who didn't put a finger down.)

Terry: "I haven't gotten laid in five years." (As you can imagine, Dermot, Jason and I all had to put fingers down for this.)

Dermot: "I have never taken my clothes off for money." (Jason and I had to put fingers down.)

Jason: "I have never had sex with anyone the same gender as me." (Dermot put a finger down, as I had expected since fairies had sex with anything and everything that could move. But so did Terry, going bright red as he did so.)

I'm pretty sure Jason would've had an advantage if he said "I have never killed anyone", since he was the only one at this table that I was sure hadn't. But he didn't and in the end Dermot won.

"Who was the lucky guy then Terry?" Jason nudged.

"What happened in the army stays in the army." Terry tapped his nose with a smug smile.

We then had pumpkin pie with custard; it was absolutely delicious as you could imagine since Dermot spend a total of ten hours ensuring it was up to his, and more importantly, Martha Stewart's standards.

Afterwards we all took naps induced by overeating and woke up in the afternoon to watch some of the old movies which were always on.

"Normal human females cannot fly. Surely umbrellas cannot do that." Dermot said; a fairies brain still astounds me, he was able to learn every single name, phone number and address in my contacts book within a week and yet Mary Poppins was too perplexing for him to handle. God forbid we weren't watching something mind-fuckable like Inception.

"The writers were probably on LSD." Jason explained.

After Mary Poppins the four of us sat and watched The Hangover. Needless to say I'm surprised we didn't break the windows because we were laughing so loud. There was a were-panther, a fairy, a telepath and a PTSD scarred Vietnam veteran. That was definitely the most unusual and disparate gathering of people on Bon Temps this Christmas day, and yet none of us bothered, we were all friends after all.

After the Hangover we prepared for night, I managed to coerce Terry into coming with Jason and me to the party at Merlotte's for a few hours at least, Dermot declined in favour of having a quiet night watching TV.

But as just as I came out of the shower I heard a knock at the door, I wrapped a towel around myself and ran to answer it myself since Jason was in the shower and Terry and Dermot were out back. It was Pam; she was wearing a pink cashmere cardigan, a white blouse, light blue chinos, pink uggs and a whit wooly hat that had a polar bear face on it; yet she was able to carry it off with this ethereally pastel loveliness that only she could.

"Before you ruin another Christmas song for me, yes you can come in and I'll put a True Blood on for you now." I said.

"Very good. But no Merry Christmas? And I hope it's the limited festive edition with hints of cinnamon and reindeer blood." Pam replied.

"Merry Christmas."

"By the way I'm glad you showered, I thought you were a bit musty the last time we talked." Pam's snark worked all 365 and a quarter days a year.

" Of course, especially for you Pammie." I warmed her a True Blood and handed it to her. "I'll be back now, just let me get dressed." I went into my bedroom, dropped my towel and slipped into my underwear, but couldn't find my bra.

"Now I know why Eric loves those breasts of yours." Pam said.

My legs buckled backwards and I dropped onto the bed, but I consciously kept one of my arms covering my breasts.

"Don't you think this is beyond the call of friendship?" I shouted, trying to signal for her to leave without giving her a peep show, which was impossible.

"Oh come on. It's not like I've never seen any before." Pam moaned.

"Maybe vampires don't consider modesty that important," as a matter of fact from dating two who had their clothes off more often or not I was pretty certain of that. "But humans do." I said, turning by back to Pam to put my bra on. I then ventured into my wardrobe and slipped on the long sleeved black woollen dress I was wearing tonight.

"Will you open your present now?" Pam asked, handing over a wrapped box over to me. "I thought that is what you humans most enjoyed about today?"

I opened the box. It was a Count Dracula shaped "popular-women's-tool".

I stared at a grinning Pam with confusion and a little distaste, was this some message that Eric wouldn't be back for a very long time.

"Thank you, I think." I said, trying to seem pleased, which even with my acting skills; which over time had grown into something that Meryl Streep would've been pleased of; was very difficult.

"Look at the bottom of the box." Pam said. I did, there were three 2-day tickets to that nice five star spa which had just opened in Shreveport. "I thought you could take those friends of yours with you... that delicious witch... and that one with a bun in her oven."

"Thank you Pam." I said genuinely happy with this, I ran over and hugged her for it. She then unwrapped my present to her; the makeup set. She seemed pleased, and Pam would've told me to my face if she didn't like it. When I went to that Fangtasia fundraiser in a grey dress she told me I reminded her of a rhino.

"Can I do your makeup for you?" Pam was like a little girl who wanted to play dress-up with her Mom's clothes.

"But it's yours."

"Girls should share everything, except boyfriends. Make up is no exception. And to be honest neither are boyfriends as long as your cool if me and Eric..."

"What's the latest on him anyway?" I asked as Pam did my mascara.

"He rang me to wish you a merry Christmas and that he'd be back soon."

"Anything else?" I said, a little confused at how brief she was being.

"No of course not why would I lie to you?" Pam moved on to my eye-liner.

"I don't know." Pam didn't say anything else, but merely asked me to pick a shade of lipstick, I decided on a light pink. "What's up with Bill's Rudolph sweater?"I cackled.

"That was my early Christmas present for him this year." Silence.

I decided not to make fun of it then.

Terry, Jason and I left for Merlotte's at seven. Pam said she had "vampire business" to attend to and left as we did.

Merlotte's was packed to a nice degree, not an over cramped one. They must've been about twenty of us there all together, by the time we arrived Sam was bright red; he'd been on the wine all day I could tell.

"Merry Christmas angel." Sam slurred, hugging me. Jannalyn was beside him and sighed.

"Sorry about him." She apologised.

"Don't worry. He's just a little over enthusiastic." I replied, Sam still holding onto me.

"Let go of her now honey. She needs to say hi to everyone else." Jannalyn said, starting to lose patience in his drunkenness.

"No." Sam moaned. "She's my star employee. I'm never letting go." Sam kept hold of me, even as I walked off to talk to Kennedy. Jannalyn had to physically pull him off me, giving me a "boy he is hard work" look as she did so.

Kennedy was delightful to talk to as usual, she bitched to me about how much more she enjoyed this party than the one up her parent's country club. We swapped stories about how our days had been and she informed me on what Christmas was like in prison, her words; "The guards wear Santa hats and you got an extra hour of recreation. It's basically a regular shit day, but you're colder." She was great company, it was just a shame that Andy Bellefleur (who invited him anyway?) came over to talk to me.

"Thanks for the present Sookie. Halleigh has yours in the car; remind her to get it before we go." Andy said. "Did you have a great day?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you. Terry was such good company. He gave me a puppy called Hawk and everything." I said, not able to resist the urge to slam into Andy for leaving Terry out in the cold on Christmas eve.

"Terry?" His pupils went to the back of his sockets.

"Yeah. He stayed up mine Christmas eve and had dinner with Jason, Dermot and me. He had a great time too, I never seen him laugh so much."

"I'm glad you all had a nice Christmas." He said, his eyebrows lowered sternly, I think he got what I was hinting at.

"Yeah, Christmas is nice full stop. Especially when you spend it with _family_." I said before walking off to go over to talk to Jason, Hoyt, Holly and Terry who were on the opposite side of the room; calling Kennedy over with me.

We talked, cackled, drank and danced well into the early hours, it took an eagle eyed Kennedy to realise that Sam had completely vanished. I assumed Jannalyn put him to bed because he was smashed.

At the end of the night, the lights went dim as the Jackson 5's version of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" played loudly over the jukebox, instantly decapitating any conversation. All of a sudden the back door burst open and three people dressed in elves came through carrying sacks.

"How strong is this beer?" Hoyt asked.

"No, I can see this too and I'm drinking Dr Pepper." Terry replied.

"Did someone call for Santa?" A familiar female voice called out.

Everyone began chanting "Yeah-Yeah-Yeah", a chorus of which the tallest Santa I'd ever seen appeared to. He also carried a sack.

"Ho-Ho-Ho. My sleigh just crashed in your parking lot and I've got these sacks of present's that no one wanted. And I've heard all you people have been extra nice this year." Santa said, in perhaps the worst Santa Claus impression ever, it sounded too young and icy, and a little Swedish. Hang on...

Before I could think more the elves ran around the room giving everyone expensive gifts ranging from iPods to Rolex watches. I snatched the hand of the elf that handed me a Tiffany's bracelet and took a good look at them. It was Bill! Under the stupid furry green suit and silly face makeup was Bill Compton, my straight laced neighbour who would have rather be torn in half by horses than undo his top button was dressed as a fucking elf! At once I realised what was going on.

"How much is Eric paying you to do this?" I whispered.

"Not enough." He whispered quickly before returning to giving out presents.

I soon realised that the other two elves were Sam and Pam, and they were more enthusiastic about the whole elf look than Bill was; Pam because she loved a scene, and Sam because he was probably too drunk to realise what was happening.

I ran up to "Santa" and kissed him on my tiptoes. I relished in the smell I hadn't smelt for so long. The smell of him.

"Meet me in my room in twenty minutes." I whispered into his ear.

"Have you been naughty or nice?" He replied. I kissed him again.

"Now that that is over. I bid you a wonderful Christmas everyone. Goodbye." Santa said, waved and ran out the back door again, followed by his trio of elves, leaving all of us with our expensive gifts.

"Is it ok if I get the first taxi out of here guys?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, pretty sure that they were in the know with what was going on. "Good. Merry Christmas." I kissed and hugged everyone goodnight and ran out the door to the first taxi outside.

"Hey Sookie." Terry called out.

"What Terry?" I replied.

"Thank you for everything. You're one of my best friends, and treated me like family. And for that I'm always gonna keep an eye on you; make sure your safe and everything. That puppy Hawk? That was the nickname my platoon gave me in Vietnam." He replied.

"It's nothing. Whatever happens, however you feel, alone, scared or nervous. Just ring me, I'll always have time for you." I replied. "Merry Christmas Terry."

"Was that your uncle?" The taxi driver asked as Terry waved me off, aware that it couldn't be my dad since he remembered taxiing people to my dad's funeral.

"No, he's just a good friend." I replied.

As soon as the taxi reached the driveway of my house I threw him the money, wished him a merry Christmas and ran inside, to find Dermot already listening to headphones on the couch. Oh how well trained he was.

I ran upstairs and found "Santa" on my bed.

"Did you wanna know if I was naughty or nice?" I asked, slowly undoing my dress.

"We haven't got much time. Felipe let me go see you tonight on the condition I was back in Nevada by sundown tomorrow night." Eric said, ripping off the beard and Santa hat. Underneath them he was the same Eric who I hadn't seen for what seemed like so long, just in a Santa outfit. "This getup was Pam's idea. As soon as you told her that you were going up Merlotte's tonight she rang up Mr Merlotte himself and planned this big surprise for you. Was it worth it?"

"Yeah. I like surprises." I said, undoing his boots for him. "Speaking of that, why don't you open your present off me?" I walked over to the bedside table where I left it as Eric physically tore the Santa outfit off. I hurled the present towards him, which he unwrapped within seconds.

He laughed and handed it to me.

"Ring it." He said.

If you haven't guessed by now I got Eric a "Ring this if you want sex" bell. And I rang it.

This solidified this even more so as the best Christmas ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it and agree Sookie overall had an eventful Christmas and I hope you all do to :)<strong>


End file.
